Character Database
List of taken Fruits and characters can be found here. You'll probably have to use Ctrl-F, haha. - When adding your fruit, please make it in Alphabetical Order, and add a small description about the fruit. ---- 'Haki Users' Those who fight with only Haki. *Charles Gracepoint (Pirate) *Roshio (Pirate) *Rolf Jayson (Revolutionary) *Caje Tempest (Pirate) 'Logia' 'Hai Hai no Mi' Allows the user to create, manipulate, and turn into ashes. It grants the user intangible properties. The user is also unable to touch anything without it being turned to ashes. Fed to Ragnorok, The Destroyer of Souls. 'Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi' Allows the user to control blood. As a logia, the ability also allows the user to be "intangible." Eaten by Athena Yuna. 'Kusa Kusa no Mi ' The Kusa Kusa no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into the element of "grass" at will. As a logia, the ability also allows the user to be "intangible." It was consumed by Risui of the Septem Vires Noctis. 'Magu Magu no Mi' Allows the user to create, manipulate and turn into magma. Granting the user intangible properties. Eaten by Mosiak 'Pika Pika no Mi' Allows the user to turn into and manipulate light. Eaten by Aiko Negisawa. 'Purazuma Purazuma no Mi' Allows the user to create, manipulate, and turn into plasma. It grants the user intangible properties. This Devil Fruit is in the possesion of Albus. 'Suna Suna no Mi' A logia devil fruit that allows the user to turn into a sand man/woman. Eaten by Anzal. 'Tsuri Tsuri no Mi' The Tsuri Tsuri no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into a tree at will. This can be as subtle as simple skin hardening or sharp features resembling branches, to as complex as turning into a large tree with the ability to extend branches and roots from the body. It also grants leaves on the proper parts of the body. These are mostly ornamental. Additionally, since this logia is not based off an element, but more so a force of nature, it does not grant the intangible properties of most logias. It was consumed by Silva of the Septem Vires Noctis. 'Yami Yami no Mi' Logia that turns the user into a dark dark man. User is not intangible and is able to manipulate and create darkness which grants it gravitational powers as well as DF nullification abilities. Eaten by Yami (Edward Teach). 'Yuki Yuki no Mi' A logia Devil Fruit that turns the user into snow and allows them to control it. Eaten by Yune Murasaki. 'Hie Hie no Mi' The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間 'Hyōketsu Ningen'?).] Its name stems from the Japanese word "hie hie", which means "chilly". It was eating by DPTY Panda of the Blade Pirates. 'Paramecia' 'Bomu Bomu no Mi' Allows the user to create explosions from their body making them a bomb man. The user can create and explosion from any part of their body and has an invulnerability to explosions and a higher resistance to heat. Eaten by Kabi D. Ashi. 'Doku Doku no Mi' Allows the user to create and manipulate poison. Eaten by Kolum Vus a Shichibukai. 'Fuwa Fuwa no Mi' The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to levitate him/herself and non-living things into the air. "Fuwa fuwa" means floating lightly, airy, or fluffy in Japanese. It was eaten by Uranus. 'Horu Horu no Mi' Allows the user to create and manipulate various hormones and chemicals in the human body. Granting the user the ability to create small blasts, change genders, heal wounds and manipulate the human body. Eaten by Anita, one of Yami's subordinates. 'Hyun Hyun no Mi' Allows the user to manipulate the fabric of space. Distance manipulation and speed manipulation, as well as all other concepts that relate to space, can be affected by this fruit. Even though the only user, Chalice Meridian, is deceased, this fruit was sealed into the blade Aspire. 'Jishi Jishi no Mi' Allows the user to control magnetic waves around him. Eaten by Rolf's subordinate Henrique Valentine. 'Kusai Kusai No Mi' The Kusai Kusai no Mi (Decompose) fruit allows the user to decompose/disintegrate anything they touch. Eaten by Adas. 'Kuuki Kuuki no Mi' The Kuuki Kuuki no Mi is a fruit that gives the user the ability to control the air pressure within 10 feet of their immediate location. Eaten by Error. 'Majo Majo no Mi' The Majo Majo no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that has the ability to heal, strengthen, hasten, and apply general buffs to anyone of the user's choosing. The way this is done is through singing, though the user has to mentally target the individual they wish to buff. They can also apply negative debuffs to people of their choosing by singing as well. The tune varies from buff to buff, but also from person to person. This makes fighting a user of the Majo Majo no Mi, quite an interesting aural experience. Cynthea of the Septem Vires Noctis posseses this ability. 'Mini Mini no Mi' The Mini Mini no Mi is an artificial Devil Fruit that allows an object to shrink to the size of an ant. Everything within the body of the user is proportionality shrunk as well. This fruit was "eaten" by the Death Star. 'Mimi Mimi no Mi' Allows the user to instantly understand a Devil Fruit's powers and weaknesses upon sight of it being used. It also allows one to see obvious weaknesses in structures, bodies, or attacks. It consciously also analyzes fighting styles and greatly accelerates reflexes. Used by Meridian. 'Sube Sube no Mi' A Paramecia fruit that makes the user's body slippery and allows them to be immune to direct attacks from regular bullets and other blunt weapons, which in turn makes most attacks and all objects slide off his or her body, protecting the user from harm in most situations. It also makes the user extremely sexy. It was eaten by Ayme Lio. 'Taiyou Taiyou no Mi' It gives the user the ability to control and manipulate solar waves and by extension the heat of the sun. Due to this, he/she is significantly more powerful during the day and in sunny enviroments. Consumed by Ra. 'Yomi Yomi no Mi' The Yomi Yomi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which enhances the user's soul to the point where they can come back to life after dying, remaining alive until their body is sufficiently damaged, and to use several other soul-based abilities, making the user a Reviving Human (復活人間 Fukkatsu Ningen?). Nemesis ate this fruit. 'You You no Mi' The fruit of death and rotting. It allows one to control vitality around oneself and speed up disintegration. It differs from the Kusai Kusai no Mi in the sense that it can affect things around the user without physical contact, it drains life force, and is also slower. Eaten by the Yonkou Sven Frieglord. 'Zoan' 'Behe Behe no Mi' Allows the user to transform into a Behemoth. Granting them the ability to breathe fire, create shockwaves from the users intensified sound emmited from their roars and take on the hybrid and full form of the Behemoth. 'Chiitu Chiitu no Mi' Allows the user to transform into a large Cheetah and hybrid cheetah forms. Eaten by Kuro one of Yami's suboordinates. 'Eien Eien no Mi:' The Eien Eien no Mi is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a half-phoenix/half-human hybrid and a full phoenix at will- eaten by Alecto. While this fruit's power is a Zoan, due to the uniqueness of the phoenix, the additional powers it grants may be considered similar to those of Paramecia (the somewhat "superhuman" power that affects the user's body: regeneration) and Logia (the generation of blue phoenix flames that allows him to become somewhat intangible).This Devil Fruit gives Alecto increased physical attributes (as is with all Zoan type) and the rare ability of flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. Alecto's Devil Fruit gives her a resistance to damage similar to that of a Logia user. In her phoenix form, Alecto is intangible just like Logia users as she is a bird made of a certain element (red phoenix flames). However, unlike Logia users, her body in her human form is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks. However, while Logia users retain their injuries until they heal naturally, Alecto can recover from any damage she accumulates in her human form by reverting to her phoenix, or hybrid phoenix form, or just by summoning red flames around her body. She has even been seen recovering using mere scattered flames and turning into her human form simultaneously, proving that she is quite resilient and calm when prepared for an impact. The fruit is also rumoured to give the user particularly long-life, though it is unknown whether or not the user will reincarnate upon their eventual death. Assuming the user has a longer life, then it can be inferred that they have more or less mastered the Devil Fruit and is capable of utilizing many of its secrets. 'Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model Black Mamba' The Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model Black Mama is a carnivorous Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a half-Black Mamba/half-human hybrid and full Black Mamba at will. Apart from gifting them with formidable,strength, and size the user is also presented with an extremely poisonous arsenal.The victim may experience tingling sensations in the mouth and extremeties, double vision, tunnel vision, severe confusion, fever, excessive salivation, and pronounced ataxia (lack of muscle control). Without medical attention, the victim will experience sever abdominal pain, nausea and vomiting, pallor, shock, nephrotoxicity, cardio toxicity, and paralysis. They may then experience convulsions, respiratory arrest, coma, and then death. The easiest way to be exposed to their venom is having it drip onto you, but a bite raises the chance of these symptoms considerably and speeds up the process. It was eaten by Clarissa of the Golden Scorpions and the Circle. Now deceased. 'Hogosha Hogosha no Mi' The Hogosha Hogosha no Mi is a Mythical Carnivorous Zoan type fruit that allows the user to transform into a half-human/half-Cerberus hybrid and a full Cerberus. It is assumed the fruit grants additional abilities, but not much else can be confirmed because it is unknown who has eaten the fruit. 'Inu Inu no Mi: Jackal.' Allows the user to transforms into a jackal or jackal hybrid. Gives the user enhanced strength, speed and senses. Eaten by Uzio. 'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Black Widow' The Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Black Widow is a carnivorous Zoan fruit that allows the user to turn into a full Black Widow (spider) and half-human half-Black Widow hybrid at will. It was eaten by Aleria of the Septem Vires Noctis. The fruit grants her the additional ability of pinsers and sharp legs (and "hands" in her hybrid form) that allow her to severely poison her enemies. In both forms, though better in her full spider form, she is able to spin incredible durable silk (as strong as steel), that she can shoot out of her legs (and hands) or use as a whip. It is incredibly dangerous and almost fatal to get hit by this silk as the neurotoxin is incredibly deadly and the the silk capable of intense bludgeoning. The most danger though, comes froma bite from Aleria, as receiving healing in time is nearly impossible, especially if she bites you mid fight. 'Kirin Kirin no Mi' Allows the user to transform into the mythical Kirin, a chimerical creature of Asian Lore. While in this form the user gains additional durability through its hard scales, agility, and a fiery breath. Eaten by Sieg Aurion. 'Onigawara no Mi' A mythical zoan that allows the user to transform into a gargoyle. Eaten by Prince. 'Reap Reap no Mi' Allows the user to turn into a reaper and half reaper form. While in these forms the user becomes Ethereal and can only be wounded by Haki based attacks. Anything cut with the users Scythe will turn into a Ghost for 24 hours. Eaten by Shinu one of Yamis subordinates. 'Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi' The Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi is a Devil fruit which allows the person to transform into a dragon, this dragon has the appearance typical dragon in Asian culture. See Karaki Oda for more information of the Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi. 'Sasori Sasori no Mi: Model Deathstalker' The Sasori Sasori no Mi: Model Deathstalker allows is a carnivorous Zoan fruit that allows the user to turn into a half-Deathstalker/half-human hybrid and a full Deathstalker. Apart from granting its user enhanced strength and speed, the user also attains an impenetrable iron hide that can be pierced by few things. One of the few things is its extremely powerful, armored, poisonous tail- the ace of its arsenal. It is the fastest part of its body and has the most muscles and strength. Second to it are his powerful visceral claws and can crush iron and steel with ease. The weakness lies in the soft underbelly of the creature, which is hard to target as the user usually keeps it protected. Eaten by Judas of the Golden Scorpions/Jude-Uncle Jude of the Circle-Malvenko Family/Antoni Vorbachev. (Deceased) 'Tenshi Tenshi no M'i The Tenshi Tenshi no Mi is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a half-angel/half-human hybrid and a full angel. Apart from rumoured healing and ethereal abilities, not much is known about the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi. Its power is in the hands of Selena. 'Tori Tori no Mi: Model Thunderbird' A mythical zoan fruit that allows the user to be able to turn into a bird that is able to control lightning. It gives the user the power to control and generate lightning with his own body as well. Eaten by Sora Blade. 'Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Gazelle' This fruit allows the user to become a half-human, half-gazelle hybrid, which he (Kain) primarily uses for fighting. It grants him immeasurable speed, increased durability, and lightning fast reflexes. He can also become a full gazelle, which he almost never uses, but presumably he's even faster in that form. Devoured by Kain .